My highschool days
by Eclispe the Hedgehog
Summary: Eclipse the Hedgehog is know as an outcast nerd, will things get better for her or will the school's most popular girl and her posse get in the way of her having any chances? OCC x OC Sonic character by Sega Guinevere the Hedgehog is from Amyrobotnick and Surge the Hedgehog is from SurgetheHedgehog92' on here. Sexual tension, nudity, and cussing, blood gore everything will happen.
1. Chapter 1 introduction of my life

It's me Eclipse the Hedgehog, tomorrow is another day of my horrible life of Emerald Highschool. In everyone eyes I was a nerd, I was emo, I was anti-social, and I was a freak. I moved here only but three months ago due to my father who had a business trip here, he had business trips but he promised me I was to stay here for a long while. My father never really liked me ever since mother died, he told me I reminded him much of mom before she died in a car accident with me in it on a rainy day. I was 4 years old at the time and I was put in the hospital the doctor told my dad I would be alright, but mom took the hit more than me, and she didn't make it on the way to the hospital. Dad was dumbstruck and was filled with anger, for that his depression took away the point of take no care of me, some days he wold forget to feed me, he would forget to pick me up from kidnergarden, social services soon came up with my dad's acts and he had to be taken away door a while and I was put in dome, this is where I met my friend for life, Guinevere the Hedgehog, she taught me everything I needed to know with my homework, and how to dress, I just stood there sonf used as she talked, but we went to the same school, but since I was an outcast she didn't really notice me. One night it was bath time, her mom was downstairs at dinner and her mom told me to help me with my bath since Guinevere took here's right after she came home, I didn't like baths because I was scared of the water. "Eclipse stop being a baby and get in the bath!" Guinevere trudged trying to push me in and I held onto the edgers of the tub, scared seeing the Devil's eyes in the water. I grunted as I grew weak fighting and I fell in with a big splash. I resurfaced trying to catch my breath but Guinevere was coming at me with the soap, shampoo, and bath cloths. after the horrifying bath I was in a towel and we went to her room to get some clothes. "Hey Eclipse, ?" Guin started, I looked up to her in question, she knew that was my way of telling her to go on. "What was your dad like, if it hurts to much to talk about, then you don't have to I understand." I froze and sighed, "He's a good father, he is just sad about mom's death and all, it'll blow over." I replied, Guinevere nodded and smiled as she helped dressed me."Well no matter how long it takes, you are welcome to stay here, and if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here for you, sis..." She gave me an embrace and I froze, but I slowly gave back the gesture. "Thank you Guinevere."

Ever since that day we have been the best of friends, but soon we became sisters Guinevere was a lime green Hedgebat, she had big beautiful ears and her Snow White wavy hair was beautiful. I was a black hedgehog with red steaks in my quills and on my arms and legs ad I had a white tuff of four on my chest. I was on my laptop when it was 8:47pm, I was talking with my dad on a video chat, he was at his work but since I haven't seen him in a month or so, he took some time to talk to me, he wasn't that far away right now, only in the next town. "Dad tomorrow I have school but I'll have my permission slip in your room so that you can sign it." I said and dad nodded. "What is it for again?" He asked rubbing his tired eyes. "For the spring wilderness camp trip, it's for a grade in my science class, it's in two weeks, we must know the wild and write down an essay of how it's different from the city." I stated and he nodded again and yawned, I rolled my eyes, he always did this, act like he's tired so that he doesn't have to talk to me. "Dad is it ok if Guinevere came to the house?" I asked. "Of course she's always welcome." He said happily and I nodded a d we talked about some random topics till my clock struck 9pm. I sighed and looked to dad, "Time for bed dad I love you." "I love you too sweet heart." him and I logged off and I turned off my laptop and took off my glasses, laid down in my bed falling asleep.

T.B.C.~


	2. Chapter 2 high school crush

I wake up to my alarm and I yawn as I was glad I got my 8 hours of sleep, it was 6am and was still dark outside. Once I got up I found clothes to wear which was a long sleeve black shirt with a white vest, red dress tie, and blue jeans that were a little baggy, but that's the way I liked them. I went into the bathroom and took a shower, I soon got out trying to get the water out of my ears, then I brushed my teeth, comb my quills, and then I brushed my bangs, I put on my clothes including my glasses and walked out, I grabbed a quick snack for breakfast and then got my book sack and headed out the door. I walked to the bus stop and waited alone, soon Sonic, Silver, and Blaze came, I took a deep breath and heard them talk, thy never really paid tension theme besides Silver, he was a nice guy. "Hey Eclipse come here please?" Sonic said with a smile and I looked up to him and I saw him chuckle as he gestured me to come over. " come on don't be shy." I sighed and walked over to them. "Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked, I blushed and shook my head. "Do you want one?" My face was fully flushed, then I saw Blaze smack him in the back of the head. "Your with Amy you knuckle head!" She exclaimed. "OW I know that Blaze, not with me with Surge!" Sonic replied and my heart pounded, Surge was one of the most popular guys in school, I really did like him but tried to keep my feelings at bay and have school work ahead of them instead but I couldn't help but gawk at him when I see him in glass, especially gym."Why do you ask?" I asked with my he'd down so that they couldn't see my flushed face. "Because we know you have a crush with him, and we heard he broke up with Emily yesterday during the football game last week, and we wanna help you the man of your dreams." He said with a wink and thumb up. "I...I..." I blushed even more and I looked up to them. " I don't know what your talking about." I said looking away from them and walked back over to the sidewalk edge. "Oh come on Eclipse you've told me about your crush on him since freshmen year!" Silver exclaimed and I zoomed to him and covered his mouth. "Say it a little louder I don't think they heard you in CANADA!" I growled and he gulped as I let his face go. "So do you want our help or not?" I thought about it for a while, and I was about to say something but the bus came around the corner and I paused. "I'll tell you at lunch?" They nodded and I took a deep breath. I was gonna tell them yes, and I have no idea what's in store for me.

I went to the back of the bus, I was sitting beside Death, she didn't talk much, she was a black hedgehog with violet streaks, her fur/quills were in a pony tail. I sighed and sat back looking out the window from my outside seat. Then soon I closed my eyes and hummed a song, then the bus stopped a few times on the way to school picking up more kids. When we finally got to school I saw Guinevere waiting for me on the pavement, when I was on my way to her someone bumped into me and all my stuff fell then I heard a male yell, "NERD!" I blushed as some people were picking and laughing and Guin ran over to help with my stuff, Surge went to the jock that did it and his shook his head frowning. "Not cool dude!" He ran over to me and I blushed as I saw him quickly get the rest of my stuff and hand it to me, my hands were shaking as I took it and my face was flushed. "Sorry about that my friends can be jerks sometimes. Started shaking "I-I-I-It's o-o-o-o-okay." And I dashed away. A few minutes later Guin came behind me, "Eclipse you ok,?" She asked smirking and I glared. " Please shut up Guinevere." "WHAT, what did I say?!" "I'm sorry Guin I just never felt that way before, I feel it every time I'm really close to Surge...I think I really am in love with him." I said taking a breather. " Awwww, by the way here's your glasses, you dropped them." I raised an eyebrow and felt my face them face palmed. "Thank you." I said putting them on. "No problem ." Se said and we went to class.

After some classes it was finally lunch break, I was about to tho to the table I always went to. But then I saw Silver motion me to his table, I sighed as I told Guinevere to do the same thing. We sat at the table and I felt I really uncomfortable, even though me and Silver were cool we never hung out and I never met his friends but he's met Guinevere before. "So do you want to have Surge or no?" Said a busty Bat. "ROUGE!" A pink hedgehog said. "What I just wanna know." I was instantly flushed. I took a deep breath and tried to speak but I couldn't I was about to get up and run away but I stood my ground and nodded. "yes...I want Surge..." I said with my head down and the group agreed. " Alright then, operation hook up is a go!" Sonic and Guinevere said the same time. The group laughed but I stayed silent, I'm a nerd, Surge is a cool football player, he'll never love me.

T.B.C.~


	3. Chapter 3 Gym

I come back home from school, the whole day my new 'friends' have been trying to get me to talk to Surge, but by doing so I got so nervous I threw up on his shoes. I was so embarrassed, my face was so red and everyone was laughing I hid my shame in the girls bathroom till next period. Guinevere was with me and we worked on homework, when we finished it Guinevere tried to work up a plan with me to get Surge. "Well, we difinetly need to word on your communication skills." she pointed out and I blushed. "But Guin you know I have never talked to anyone especially boys, I've only spoke to you!" Guinevere sighed at my remark. "You gotta be more social." I became confused. "social?" I asked and Guinevere nodded and I sighed. We watched some TV till it was time for Guinevere to go, she grabbed her stuff and left and I ran to Dad's room to get my permission slip. I saw dad sound asleep as I went to his night stand, I grabbed the slip and left, I saw he signed it and sighed as I went to my room. I put the slip in my binder, and put the binder in my book sac. I went to my desk chair and went to my diary.

_Dear Dairy, today a total disaster, I went to go say hi to the man of my dreams Surge the Hedgehog and I barf on his shoes, everyone laughed at me and I back away and run to th nearest women restroom I could find to hide from the embarrassment and laughter of mockery. I hope he doesn't hate me for this, and I hope he doesn't think wrong of me, what am I gonna do? He will never like a nerd like me...will he? Oh well, we'll see in the end, got to go dairy, write in you tomorrow._

I put my diary down and my pen back in my pen cup, the medicine from my glasses were giving me a killer headache so I take them off and rub my temples. I look at the clock that read 6pm. I sighed and picked out my night clothes, I trotted to the bathroom and started the shower. After a 1 minute shower, I grew tired and I went to my bedroom and plopped in bed. I knew it was early but I was tired. I yawned and went to sleep.

_In the morning~_

I woke up and it was 5:30am, that's what I get for sleeping early, anyway I get ready for school anyway and I see dad is already gone, he left me a note and some money to live on like he usual does. I didn't bother to read the note and I put the money away, I save up for emergencies. As I went to school, the seconded semester was here and I got my schedule but pouted as I saw I had gym, I was told that I needed health body grade in order to pass and since this was my thrid year, I would have to start now. I went to the gym and went to the girls locker room, I blushed seeing the attractive women, I tried to get through without touching them, then I bumped into Emily, she huffed at me as she pushed me back and I landed on my butt and everyone laughed, I was helped up by Guin and Amy and they lead me to the back of the locker room. "Are you ok sis?" Guinevere asked and I nodded blushing. Amy smiled as she gave me my gym uniform, I blushed as I tried to change with anyone looking to me, then we headed out, the guys were already out and I blushed as I saw Surge, he looked so hot in his uniform, my blush got brighter.

First we were to do warm ups, we stretched and then we did some laps, I blushed at how my boobs were bouncing, note to self next time get a sports bra. I soon was running beside Surge, I saw him sweating but not as much as I was, I gulped and tried to speak. "I'm sorry for yesterday, I was just nervous to talk to you!" I said panting and coach blew his whistle. We stopped running and panted, he looked at me with an apologetic smile, "Its ok, thanks to you mom and dad go me new shoes." he said with a wink and ran to the group of guys and I stood there stunned, he winked at me he actually winked at me oh my gosh! Guinevere hugged me from behind congratulating me and I blushed, but how I knew this was only the beginning.

After gym I was told we all shower together, I blushed and closed my eyes as I took off all my clothes and went into the shower with the other clothes, covering me chest. I reached where Guin was and she smiled and smirked at me playfully. "Awwww is Eclispe flustered?" she giggled and I rolled my eyes. "Shut up and stop staring!" I said blushing even more. "HEY!" I turned to Emily and everyone looked at me and her. "Y-Y-Yes?" I asked confused. "I hear your trying to get my man?!" she said coming up to me, I blushed and backed away. "N-N-No, I mean um well-" I was cut off. "Well even if you had him in your hands he wouldn't see much, and what the fuck it that?!" she laughing pointing down below and I covered my crotch embarrassed. "Its like a fuzzy little monster, and your boobs are so small, why would you think ANYONE would want you if you have nothing good to show?" soon everyone laughed at me and I tried to cover myself. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Guin yelled out of anger but everyone steal laughed, I trembled and ran out of the showers going for my clothes, I started to cry, I quickly put on my clothes. "Eclispe wait!" Guinevere called but I already grabbed my stuff without stopping and ran out the door, maybe this was a mistake...


	4. Chapter 4 Step sister

I was in my room, the door was locked, the light was off, my humliaition was still in my mood right now, Guinevere tried reaching me by calling, emailing, facebooking, but I wouldn't answer, the phrase was still in my head of which Emily said. "_Even if you had him in your hands, why would he stay with someone with nothing good to show?"_ I blushed and whimpered, I took off my clothes still in the dark on my bed, I got up and searched for the swtiched to my room but tripped on something. "Ow~" I got up slowly and shakingly, I finally found the light and went to my large mirror that was in my room. I looked at myself and my ears flatened with sadness, not liking what I was seeing. My boobs were small and my vigina was...I covered it from my own veiw in shame, I sighed, all I ever thought about in my life was my school work and making a living, not my apperance, but now having a reality sinario about my looks, I have no choice but to feel sorry.

My ears twitch hearing the front door, it must be dad, but back from his job this early? I put on my clothes quickly and head downstairs, as I do I DO see dad but a little creature behind his legs hiding from my gaze shyly. What in the world? "Um dad...whose that?" I asked pointing to the child and dad looked at her and looked to ome ashamed. "Well...I...met a woman a few years after your mother died...and we had a strong thing going, I never told you because I didn't want you to feel as if I was trying to replace your mother so I kept it a secret...but the thing is that this is our...little mircale we made...but child services saw the place she lived at and saw it was a unfit home so she is staying here with us." I was shocked, I felt sick, I felt...I felt as if dad was replacing me! How could he meet a woman and have a child without telling me!? I looked at the child, it looked nothing like me or dad! "Is it a boy or girl?" I asked, it was hard to tell all the child was wearing was a blue hoodie and a pull up pamper. "A girl, her name is Massy and she's 3 years old." Massy was a Aqua blue hedgie with curls and had yellow upings on her arms and legs, she had brown eyes and she was very shy and quiet still hiding behind dad's leg. "Dad how are we going to take care of her? I have school, your always gone for a month or so at work what are we going to do?!" I stated. "Well she goes to day care, you can pick her up from there when you walk back from school, it isn't that far." he nodded too, "What about Massy's mother?" I asked. "For having Massy in a undignified environment she is only to visit Massy once in a while, but for right now she's put on punishment for about 6 months from seeing Massy. "Dang...well I don't know why I have to be the responsible one right now, I'm only a teenager, I don't know how to take care of a 3-year-old!" "Its quite easy Eclipse all you have to do is keep up and take of her just as you for yourself, Feed her, clean her, play with her, and keep an eye on her, if any trouble ask me on my cell, I'll be sure to answer." dad said with a smile and I sighed. I looked to Massy, I looked to dad, and then the floor. "What about my field trip that's a week away?" I asked lowly and dad sighed too, "I can find a babysitter by that time, don't worry." he said lowly and picked up Massy who put her fist to her mouth in a shy expression, which was cute, and dad walked towards me. "Wanna say hi to your big sister Massy?" he said, Massy looked to me with her big brown eyes then cowered her head into dad's chest, dad laughed as I sighed unamused. "It's ok sport, she's just really shy, just as you were when you were little." he said smiling brightly and I blushed a little.

At night~

Dad told me everything I needed to know about Massy, allergies, what she's scared of, her night-light, also she was living in my bed till we could get one that fit her to go into the guest bed room. After dinner me and Massy took a bath together, I made sure Massy didn't drown or pee in the bath water. After our bath I got her something to wear and put her hoodie in the wash. I placed her on the right side of my bed and put in her night-light, I yawned, I had no homework but it was so early, it was really Massy's bed time but she had a blank expression as if she had no sleepiness in her eyes but I did, I got out a children's book and read it to her, it was _: Goodnight Moon~_ after I was the end she was fast asleep in my lap, i placed her down gently. I quietly got onto my laptop, Guin was still on Facebook, I got into our chat and told her all about Dad, Massy, and Massy's mother, Guinevere felt sorry for me. I loved her sympathy because that's all I got good from today, a child is the last thing I need right now. I took a picture of Massy with my iPad because Guinevere wanted to see what she looked like, after sending her the picture she said, "Awwww, she's so cute, and so little for 3 years old! Can I see her tomorrow?!" she typed and I sighed, whose side was she on again? I typed back "Fine, but you're helping me take care of her as you do." Guin put: "*pouts* Fine, but anyway are you any better from earlier?" "*sigh* Can we just forget it please? Oh look at the time it's really late better go love ya sis sweet dreams night!" "But its only 7-" I signed out and closed my laptop with a sigh of relief, I put my laptop away and laid down, and fell asleep.

_In the morning~_

I woke up to small hands and whimpering, I opened them and saw Massy about to cry and jumping a little. "What is it Massy?" I asked and yawned rubbing my eyes and putting on my glasses. "I gots to pee!" she whimpered and tried to pull me out of bed but I groaned at her failed attempt. "Then go." I said with a sigh. "Nooo I hates beings a lone pwease, I weally gots to go!" she whimpered, but thought it was surprising to see her talk this much to me for she seemed to be on mute yesterday but I roll my eyes as I got up and let her lead me to the bathroom, I went in with her and closed the door behind us, I saw while Massy quickly went to her princess training potty, she pulled down her pull ups and was about to go when she was me staring. "Stops starings, I can'ts go when yous'a staring!" I groaned and blushed as I turned around, I rubbed my temples annoyed, this day is already to a bad start. "I done!" I turned around as saw her still on the potty and I sighed, I guess she still doesn't know how to clean herself, I did it for her and picked her up and we took a quick bath and got ready for school, we had breakfast of egg and bacon, and juice, I made sure Massy didn't choke. I got me and Massy's stuff, getting her dressed was a hassle because all she would wear was that hoodie she wore so I went to the washing machine but didn't see it, I saw it was dryer, nice and dry, dad must have put it in there, I put it on Massy along with her training pants and picked her up heading out the door, As I was walking to Massy's preschool I passed my bus stop including Silver, Sonic, and Blaze, I didn't stop to talk but saw they followed me. "Hey Eclipse wait up!" Sonic said. "Sorry I can;t, gotta get her to preschool!" but they did catch up with me. "Whose this little cutie?" Blaze asked adoring Massy and I sighed. "This is Massy, currently my new step sister, don't ask, just go with me on this." They nodded and I finally got Massy to preschool on time, actually a little early, but that was fine for I had to hurry to my school. We ran to school and made it just as the bell rang, we weren't late getting to our classes and I met Guinevere. This was gonna be a long day, all Guinevere was talking about was asking me questions about Massy and how I felt about it, all I said was neutral, I had no feeling for Massy at all, Guinevere said it was just because I didn't know her that well and we don't have a special sisterly bond yet, I shrugged and sighed as the day went on.

T.B.C.


	5. Chapter 5 Partners

As me and Guinevere were heading to the science class we saw Surge heading our way, I blushed, oh my gosh is he coming to me?! He had a serious look on his face, it was still sexy. "Hey Eclipse, listen I heard about Emily giving you a hard time, and I know she's a bitch, that's why I broke up with her, but if she gives you a hard time tell me and I'll set her straight ok?" I blushed brighter and nodded. "T-T-Thanks Surge." I replied, he smiled and nodded. "Why don't we walk to class together since we all have science class?" Guinevere suggested. I nudged her in the torso but Surge agrees and we walked to class together, Guinevere then brought up about my little sister and Surge said how much he loved kids sometimes, so i talked as much about her as I've known because I've only got to know her for one day. Then we got to class, I saw the evil in Emily's eyes as she saw me and Surge laughing together, I got flustered and scrambled to my seat. Soon class begun and the teacher, , was making sure everyone brought their permission slip, when she saw everyone brought them she then sat in her chair at her desk. "Ok class now we must a sign partners for the hikes, activities, and other things." The class mumbled not really saying anything about the thing just said. "Ok, Sonic and Amy is together...Shadow and Rouge...Scrouge and Emily...Guinevere and King...Death and Epsio...Tails and Cream...Eclipse and Surge...Marine and Charmy...Knuckles and Tikal...Blaze and Silver...Minerva and Lich, those are the partners for the trip." I blushed and couldn't believe that Surge was my partner I was about to faint but I kept my composer.

_After class~_

It was now lunch time and I went to the Sonic and friends table, I was told congrats on getting Surge as a partner but now I knew this meant more work since now I was gonna be more close to Surge than ever. We ate our lunch while the girls were giving me advice on how to get a man fall for me. Soon it was time for gym and I took a deep breath and tried to ignore everyone and got changed even though I heard some remarks and stares which was awkward and I got out and we did our warm ups like yesterday then we were to play dodge ball today, the captains were Surge and Guinevere. "Ok pic your team!" the coach yelled. "Eclipse." Guinevere picked. "Silver." Surge picked. "Shadow." "Rouge." In the end Surge chose Emily, I rolled my eyes as she stuck her tongue out at me and the dodgeball game start, right at the beginning three to four people got out and sat on the bleachers, I gulped. I saw Emily and Minerva trying to aim for me. I just kept running and dodging from side to side, finally i threw my ball and got Surge out by accident, I only hit him in the back and it wasn't that hard a hit but I felt guilty as he went to the bleachers. Minerva was pissed as she tried to hit me but hit Rouge instead. "Ow! Bitch!" Rouge cried out and went to the bleachers and I gulped. Soon Guinevere got out and there was only me and Shadow on my side and then Emily, and Silver on the other, Silver and Shadow threw the ball at eachother at the same time making the balls hit each other and sling back to their throwers getting them both out, I heard Surge mutter, "Idiots." facepalming which made me laugh but instantly stopped laughing, seeing it was just me and Emily, she got two dodgeballs and tried to throw it at me but I used my strategy of if you can keep still she can aim and throw. She growled at her failed attempts and saw all the balls were on my side, I wasn't a good catcher or thrower but I picked up a ball and tried to throw it at her but she just dodged. She smirked as she got me as I was trying to get a ball, it hit me in the head and my glasses flew off my face. "ECLIPSE!" I heard Guin, she helped me up and I rubbed my head, I felt like crying but I didn't want to seem like a cry baby. "Coach can I take Eclipse to the nurse?" Guinevere asked and coach nodded and we left. I only got an ice pack, I was told if I want to stay and rest in the nurse office but I denied saying I was fine and left with Guinevere and two excuse passes and the icepack I held to my head. "Thanks Guin." "No problem, what are sisters for?" she smiled.

_After school~_

Guinevere went with me to go pick up Massy, when we made it to the daycare we saw the teacher , he was a young middle-aged man. He was recently deviroced for some reason unknown but when I met him this morning he seemed like a nice guy. "Hello, are you here to pick up Massy?" he said with a smile, he was a black Hedgehog with silver streaks and brown eyes. He stepped aside so we could walk in, we saw Massy painting a picture, it looked like a blob of colors but I knew to her it seemed something more. "Massy time to go." I said and Massy looked to me and put her paint brush down and rushed to hug my leg. I blushed, I picked up Massy and Guinevere grabbed her stuff and we left, Massy was really quiet, nothing new, Guinevere helped me through he door with Massy, when I sat her down she was sucking on her thumb and tried to climb on the couch but was too small. "Awww so cute!" Guinevere squealed and helped Massy on the couch and turned on some Nick Jr mess. I sighed as I was making dinner. When I finished dinner I cut up Massy's spaghetti noodles and we ate, and I had to help Massy to make sure she didn't spill her juice. Guinevere thought it was cute how Massy had spaghetti sauce on her face, but to me it just meant bath time. Guin was happy to help with that while I got Massy some Pj's and towel, after Massy's bath Massy was out like a light, Guinevere and I were doing our homework. "So you happy you have Surge as your partner?" Guinevere said smirking. "Yeah but what about you and King?" I asked blushing but tried to smirk back. "Eh, I guess I like it." she said blushing and we giggled and continued with our work. Soon it was about quarter passed 8 so Guin had to leave, we said our good byes and I went upstairs getting ready gor bed, wondering what tomorrow will bring.

T.B.C.~


	6. Chapter 6 Field Trip beginning

_At week later~_

I was packed, we were told we had to get to school more early than usual to catch the bus that would take us to the wild. While me and Guin were at the bus stop I saw Surge, I was blushing. "Surge looks kinda cute doesn't he?" I said flustered looking at him. "Eh, I guess, but he's your guy." Guinevere said winking at me. "Hmp, as if, he's mine." Emily said to herself. "No way he's mine!" Minerva retorted. Emily sighed. "Listen were BOTH not going to get Surge due our fighting, so I say we work together into humiliating that nerd over there so he will fall for us!" Emily said smirking. "Brilliant, but what do we do after he falls for us?" "Eh, who says sharing isn't a good thing? Deal?" Emily put her hand out. "Hmp, deal." Minerva put her hand on Emily's. We got onto the bus and we had to sit with our partners, it would be a while till we reach the wild so we must stay seated. I blushed as I had the window seat and Surge sat on the outside. We rode off, after an hour of talking with Surge, I got tired and went to sleep. The jerk of the bus woke me up, I started to stir and nuzzled into whatever warm and fuzzy thing I was nuzzling into and blushed when my vision showed it was surge, my face flushed red. "I-I-I'm so sorry Surge, I-I-I!" "Its ok, when you fell asleep you leaned on me, but its ok, you were warm and very light weight." he said with a smile and I blushed. "Oh ok." I responded. "Ok kids, the cabins are operated for boys and girls, showers and bathrooms will be shown by signs and we have a strict schedule, lunchroom will also be shown by signs and activities will be calibrated, but there will be free time." Mrs. Ackerman said and we left off the bus, we went to our cabins and unpacked.

"Ok so what are we to do first?" Guinevere said after a long unpacking. "Well we can decided on bunks, um I want a bottom bunk." I said blushing. "Cool because I want a top bunk." After all the girls chose their bunks we went outside wearing more outdoorsy clothes, so did the guys but they seemed to be out there for a while. "Ok everyone we are going to rest today but tomorrow we are going on a hike in 600 hours so be ready." said and we all nodded and some cheered, mostly Sonic. "Ha, we have 600 hours to kill, so what first." Sonic said. All the guys smacked him in the back of the head, I giggled wanting to do the same thing.

_Emily's POV~_

I went and saw Shadow coming out of the bathroom, me my girls and Minerva went to face him, he kept his composure. "What?" he said boldly and annoyed. "We need your help to bring a certain little hedgie down." I said serious. "And who may that be?" he asked with a raised eye brow. "Eclipse the Hedgehog..." "No way, she's a good person, no way am I helping your spoiled asses..." he said and was about to walk away until I said. "Oh well I guess I'm gonna have to tell Rouge..." he stopped in his place. "What do you mean?" he said turning around and I smirked. "Well...I know in your freshmen year you had a thing for Amy Rose, and that you were 'getting it on' in the janitor supply closet before you finally broke up with Amy and had feelings for Rouge...and wouldn't it be a shame if I told Rouge that and that you lied about being a virgin?"I said devious. "You wouldn't dare!" he growled. "Try me." I said more serious and stood my ground. "Now are you gonna help us? Or do you want your relationship ended?" There was a long silence but Shadow sighed and nodded. "Fine, I'll help you." he walked away and I smirked for our plans have only just reached phase one.

T.B.C.~


	7. Chapter 7 Hiking and Swimming

It was 6:00am some complained about being up so early but me, I was used to it, we were walking with out partners as we hiked in the woods and I was blushing the whole time being beside Surge, I could feel his body heat. We soon made it to a mountain. "Ok kids were going to hike up this mountain to the very top, but some of the paths maybe a little dangers so I recommend you hold hands with you partner. I blushed feeling Surge's warm and soft hand on mine and I start to shake. "Hey you ok Eclipse?" he asked worried. "Y-Y-Yeah fine." I said. "You sure? Your shaking and your face is all red." he asked concerned but I all I did was nod and we hiked up the mountain. As we did I began to realize my fear of heights more and more, soon we came on a path where it came to us having to be against the wall of the mountain, as i looked down I whimpered, it was too high. "Hey it's ok, I'm not going to let you fall, just don't look down and everything will be fine. I looked to Surge shocked but I nodded as did as he said.

Soon we made it to the top and everyone was admiring the horizon but I didn't look thinking I might barf. "Eclipse, come look at the horizon, I promise you're not going to fall." Surge insured and I sighed as I nodded and looked. I admired as well, I loved how perfectly the sun and horizon went together. "Wow...its so beautiful..." "Yeah...but the horizon isn't the only thing that's beautiful." Surge said smiling to me. I blushed and looked to him shocked. "W-W-What?" I asked. "W-Well...you are beautiful Eclipse...never let anyone tell you different ya know." he said kinda nervous as he blushed himself scratching the back of his head with a nervous smile. I touch, and I didn't know what to say other than, "Thank you Surge." "No problem." he retorted. Soon we went down the mountain and back to our camp site, We went to the lunch hall and had spaghetti and meatballs with a choice of water, juice, or milk. I had water, Guinevere had juice, we sat together with Amy. Rouge, Cream, and Blaze. They talked while I was blushing as soon saw they all looked to me smirking. "W-W-What?" I asked flustered and they giggled. "We heard some of the things you and Surge said, he said you were more beautiful than the horizon, so cute!" Cream said, I blushed and smiled warmly. "Yeah...it was..." We soon continued on with talking and eating until we finished.

_3 hours later~_

After lunch we went to our cabin to chill and rest, I was working on the essay that was due after the trip while Guinevere and the others were talking about something, I saw Blaze listening to some music, we all jumped to see our door burst open to show Emily. She was smiling but something seemed off, "Hey girls, were all going swimming including the guys at the lake, wanna come?" I sighed as the girls said yes except for me, Guinevere knew I hated water because I couldn't swim but she begged me to go till I finally said yes and she cheered as she nodded to Emily telling her we were all going. "Great, see ya girls out there!" Emily said and left. We got out bathing suits and began to change, I was flustered as I did, I had a blue bathing suit with white lining, it was a two a piece with bikini bottoms and the top went all the way to my belly button, it wasn't really revealing at all. When I saw the other's bathing suits, I got a nosebleed. Guinevere's was a blue bikini, Rouge's was a black bikini, Blaze had a pearl white bikini and Cream had a one piece bikini that was orange, Amy's bikini was red. "Y-Y-You guys look g-g-great." I said blushing, while wiping my nosebleed, the girls giggled. "Thanks you look great too." they retorted and we headed out to the lake, when we did all the guys gawked at us which made me feel embarrassed, I hide behind Guinevere."Guin. I don't want to look like a fool in front of Surge, I can't swim, what am I going to do?" I asked panicking. "Hmmm, oh I know I'll teach you how to swim, one sec." Guinevere said and dashed to the storage which wasn't that far away and came back with a pool float, I facepalmed. "What?!" she asked and i shook my head. At first I was too scared to touch the water think about drowning, "Don't think about it sis just jump in, the floaty will keep you'a float." Guinevere said and I took a deep breath and did as she said, when I was in the water Guinevere told me to kick my feet and sway my arms in the water, soon I began to get the hang of it. "Thanks sis." "No problem Eclipse."

_Emily's POV~_

I grabbed Shadow's arm and took him behind a tree while no one was paying attention. "What?" he said annoyed as last time but I only smirked. "Time for you to do want...now I want you to..." and I told him my plan, he frowned with his ears folded back and nodded sighing. "Good, now go!" I instructed, Shadow went to his place as I went to mine, as I went back to my girls Minerva asked. "Is he going to do it?" I nodded. "So what do we do?" Marine asked. "Just sit back and enjoy the show." I said smirking and giggled to myself.

_Eclipse's POV~_

I was having fun as I started to get better at my swimming, then I blushed seeing Surge in his trunks, wearing no shirt. I started to drool until someone snapped their finger in front of my eyes. "Hello, Mobius to Eclipse." Guinevere giggled. I blushed wiping the drool off my mouth. "Go to him." she said pushing my raft and tried to haul back but I couldn't, but then I felt a tug on my swim suit bottom, then it got stronger and stronger pulling me down. "Guinevere help!" she took my hands but was slippery from the water and I was pulled down by the force, I struggled and kicked my legs, once whatever was pulling me down stopped, I shot up like a sling shot back into my raft due to the water pressure on me an I was panting, panicking, and terrified. "Sis are you ok?!" she said trying to come o me but I just shook my head and headed to shore. Once I did I tried cleaning my glasses off letting the raft down, then I heard laughing, I saw Emily and he girls were laughing and pointing at me, I looked down to where they were pointing and blushed seeing my swim suit bottoms were gone. I saw that everyone saw me, including Surge, oh no, now he see's my fuzzy little monster too, now way will he like me now, I used to raft to cover myself and ran as fast as I could to my cabin shedding tears a long the way.

_Emily's POV~_

I saw Shadow put the nerd's swim suit bottoms in his back pocket of his trunk, Minerva went to swim over to Surge but I went by shadow and said, "Good work." he rolled his eyes and retorted. "Whatever." I giggled and went to Surge along with Minerva and rubbed against him with our boobs. "Wow wasn't that a sight for sore eyes eh Emily?" Minerva said laughing and I did as well. "Yeah, I know Surge has seen MUCH better...right Surge? remember? " I asked putting his hand in my bikini bottom but he jerk his hand away growling. "Shut up, both of you! Emily you and me are done, deal with it! Minerva, stop being a fucking stalker, I don't like you and I never will!" he said and stormed off, we were both shocked but frustrated. We had to try harder next time, Surge the Hedgehog will be mine...

_Surge's POV~_

As my rage went down I blushed at what just happened and at what I just saw...what can I say other than that was the cutest womanhood I have ever seen, I shook my head feeling I was getting a boner, no one noticed but me which I was glad for. I tried to think of something else to make my boner go down. I frowned thinking of how sad and embarrassed Eclipse must be feeling now, I hope we talk again, as I felt my sympathy helped my boner go down, I got out of the lake and went to my cabin.

T.B.C.~


	8. Chapter 8 The shower and heat

_Night time~_

I was still crying on my bed from earlier, the girls tried to cheer me up but nothing worked, soon I just figured I'd wash off from being at the lake so I grabbed a towel and headed to the showers. Then as I went to it i groaned as I forgot my bodywash and cloth so I headed back to my cabin to get them.

_Surge's POV~_

After a while I got tired of smelling like dirty fresh water so I decided to take a shower, I went outside to the showers and went inside and undressed and put on the hot water. I moaned feeling it and started to wash.

_Eclipse's POV~_

After getting my body wash I come back outside to the showers and hears the showers all ready on. Did I turn it on before I left? I kept pondering but shrugged thinking I might have turned on the shower before I left so that it would be warm enough for my return. After I went inside and undressed I started to wash myself too, until I saw a shadow through the steam, I went in closer and gasped seeing who it was. "S-S-S-Surge?!" I said flustered. Surge dropped his soap as his jaw dropped. "E-E-Eclipse?!" We both looked up and down each other then I saw he really was naked so I covered my eyes. "I'm so sorry I didn't know anyone was in here, I'll leave!" Trying to walk away with my eyes still covered was not the best idea, I slipped from the water and was about to fall until I felt someone catch me. "Gotcha." Surge said grunting, what he didn't know was that his hands were on my boobs and as he pulled me up he groped them a little, I moaned. "Oh s-s-sorry I didn't know I was touching you t-t-there." I blushed embarrassed, I just moaned in front of him. "I-I-I gotta go!" I said and got my towel and ran straight for my cabin, this was officially my WORST day of my life!

_Surge's POV~_

After Eclipse left, I saw she left her bodywash and other stuff, I picked them up, as I did I saw I had a boner again, "Damn it." I cursed, "This is the second time today...and all because of Eclipse's beauty..." I grew silent and started remembering Eclipse earlier today at the pond and just now 5 minutes ago seeing her fully naked. unconsciously I started jacking off not able to control myself, just thinking of Eclipse made me go crazy, soon I came and saw my white stuff so down the drain. One things for sure, I really wanted Eclipse, but I don't know if she'll feel the same. I sighed as I grabbed my stuff a long with Eclipse's, wrapping my towel around my waist and headed back to my cabin.

_The next morning Eclipse's POV~_

I woke up and yawned, i blushed about last night and my dream, all I saw was Surge naked, then I cringed and crossed my legs. "W-W-what was that?" I asked myself but I sighed as I got up. As I stretched Guinevere blushed and so did the others, then I blushed. "What?" I asked and they pointed to my pants, I looked down and saw they had a wet spot to where my crotch was. "W-W-What the heck?!" I said and I looked at my bed and saw it had a wet spot too. I whimpered, "Sis did you have a wet dream last night?" Guinevere asked and I grew curious. "W-W-Whats a wet d-d-dream?" Rouge facepalmed. "For a person who gets A's in every class you must not pay attention in sex ed." she retorted. "A sex dream is basically a dream with sexually tension and you get turned on from, when you wake up your wet, easy peasy." I got flustered. "So what was your dream about?" Blaze asked and I sighed as I told them what happened last night and what I dreamed about and they gasped. "You saw Surge...in the nude?!" I nodded. "Wow I am impressed, you weren't suppose to get THAT far till base number 6." Rouge said impressed. I sighed as I went to go take a warm shower, but even after it still didn't calm me down, this was torture.

After my shower I got dressed and had breakfast, I couldn't keep my legs still and I wanted to rub myself so bad, but I wasn't that kind of person. I adjusted my glasses and tried to eat, after eating we had another activity to do. said that we were to go camping tonight, we got some supplies and went for a hike, of course we had to be with our partners. Surge and I didn't dare look or talk for a while till I piped up and said, "I'm sorry for walking in on you, it was an accident...honest." I said with my ear bent downward, he probably thinks I'm a pervert now. "N-N-No problem, I'm sorry I touched you there and looked at you..." he said blushing red as well. "Do you want to for it ever happened?" he said kinda sad but I nodded. "Yeah, lets bury the hatchet." I said smiling a little, we nodded and continued our walk but my dream kept poking in my mind which was making my sex pulse in response, i leaned against a tree panting. "Eclipse are you ok?" Surge asked concerned and I shook my head and whimpered. "U-U-Uh just have to use the tree, should have gone before we left, do you mind?" I asked kinda nervous. Surge blinked twice then smiled, "Oh yeah no problem, just let me tell that we'll be a little behind." he said and I nodded as he did so and I left and ran until I thought it was far enough for Surge not to hear me, I whimpered as I pulled my pants and underwear done, it felt as if I was going to explode. As I did I gasped, I was even more wet than before, I started to cry, this sensation was to much for me, soon I gave up and started to rub my pussy lips and soon inside, what turned me on more was the sloshy sounds of my wetness as I fingered myself. I moaned fantasizing that Surge was doing this to me. "Oh Surge...Surge please...oh please faster Surge...ah!" I got on my knees as I was in the zone, my glasses fell off, I got hot so I took off all my clothes and I played with myself even more. Soon I stood up grunting, my clit was swelled up ready to blow, I whimpered as I wanted to hold it but I could, so I yelled the loudest I could as I came. "SSSSUUUURRRGGGEEEEE!" I panted and sat down in the grass, my first strong orgasm ever, it felt good, after I recovered from my orgasm, I stood up and cleaned myself and walked back to Surge, he was leaning against a tree listening to his iPod. He saw me and smiled taking out his ear buds. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded and tried to catch up with the others.

T.B.C.~


	9. Chapter 9 Truth or Dare

Soon the sun went down and the sky was dark with only the full moon as our light and the stars as our guide, We were surrounded the campfire as the cool breeze teased us. Our tents were already put up, we were roasting marshmallows and talking about our teachers, telling jokes and soon spooky stories...Sonic was telling a spooky one that was making me shake, "Once both her friends and her father were died...she was still trapped in the house...the evil cackling drew her in...up the crooked stairs...and into the bedroom...and all the sudden she was driven the to closet...as she opened the door...BLAAAAHHHH!" "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" we all screamed seeing it was only Scrouge who jumped out of the trees and bushes, Everyone laughed but I was knocked out of my log seat still in shock. "Um, I think you gave her a scare you guys." Amy said but I didn't respond. "Isn't a surprise, we should have known SHE wouldn't be able to handle scary stories, or ANYTHING for that matter" Emily said, some people laughed as I recovered rubbing me head. "Shut up Emily, Eclipse you ok?" Surge asked and I blushed nodding. "Fine then, how about truth or dare?" Everyone nodded including me, Guinevere was going first. "King truth or dare?" she asked smirking. "Uh, truth." he said shrugging. "Are you a virgin?" everyone laughed as I felt sorry seeing king blush as he said he was, the guys patted him on the back telling him it was ok. "Ok Sonic truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you for you and Amy to make out in the woods for..." he paused looking at his watch, "5 minutes." King winked at the now flustered Sonic. "O-Ok." he said and went to Amy who was also blushing and they left to the woods. "That should keep them busy for a while...wait dang it, it was Sonic's turn.." King said. "I'll take his turn." Minerva said smirking. "Surge truth or dare?" Surge rolled his eyes knowing if he chose dare it would be a trap so..."Truth." he responded. "Ok...if you had any girl to have sex with here...who would it be?" I got a nose bleed as everyone said "Ooooohhhh." I looked to Surge and saw he was getting flustered but gulped, "Eclipse..." everyone gasped and looked to me, I almost fainted. "Ok ok Truth or dare Eclipse?" he asked me smiling but was still blushing. "Um...uh...d-d-dare." I said feeling bold. "Ok...I dare you to kiss the guy you like..." he said smiling and I gulped. I felt the tension...I got up and walked over to Surge slowly, once I was in front of him I leaned down to kiss him but was pounced onto the ground and felt being punched and kicked. "YOU BITCH YOU THINK YOU CAN KISS MY MAN RIGHT INFRONT OF ME HUH WELL THINK AGAIN!" Emily and Minerva doubled teamed me as I tried to block, soon I felt they were pulled off me, I saw the guys were holding them down and Guinevere and the girls were making sure I was alright, I saw how furious Surge was, I wanted to cry, why is it so hard to love someone...so much for my first kiss...

Sonic and Amy came back and gasped, "Man only gone for 6 minutes and you miss everything!" Sonic exclaimed but Amy punched him in the arm, she saw I was hurt and went to who was a little far away hanging out with the bus driver which was shockingly her husband, Amy got the first-aid kit and the girls helped wrap me up, I had a busted lip, a few scratches and bruises, and a bloody nose. I was very shaky so I went to bed early with Guinevere by my side while everyone else scolded Minerva and Emily but they didn't care they were pissed.

_Later at night~_

I woke up and yawned I saw Guinevere asleep I peeked out of our tent and saw how scary it looked out there. I whimpered and shook Guinevere, she groaned as she woke up. "What is it sis?" "Um...I...kinda have to go to the bathroom..." "Then go then." when she said that I felt like Massy for a minute. "I would though but it's so dark...can you come with me?" she rubbed her eyes and grinned. "Sure sis." We walked out and walked quietly. "How far are we going for you to pee sis?" she asked yawning. "There's a waterfall near here, the sound of water helps me calm down as I go." I said kinda embarrassed. Guinevere just laughed but we soon made it to the water fall, "You go ahead and go sis, I'm not going to look, this waterfall is so beautiful, I nodded as I went to the bushes, as I sighed in relief relieving myself I heard a rustle which made me quiver. "W-W-Whose there?" all of a sudden something jumped out at me. "AAAAHHHH!" I screamed and saw it was Minerva, I was shocked as Minerva laughed at my humiliation, what she didn't know was, "EWWW you wizzed on my shoes EW EW EW EW EW!" she ran back crying but I was still in shock, I saw my bladder emptied as Guinevere said. "Sis you ok, you screamed?" she asked from outside the bushes, I pulled my pants up and told Guinevere what happened as we were heading back. "That bitch I outta..." Guinevere trailed off as I yawned. "Lets think of revenge later, now we need sleep." she said smiling and we went into our tent and went to sleep.

T.B.C.~


	10. Chapter 10 Trip ends life takes a turn

After days after my beating from the two physco girls, we went back to camp, I sighed plopping in my bed, my wounds were healing well and I didn't have any infections, but I was still scared and shaken up. Days went by doing more activities and hiking, soon our trip ended on its last day and we were back on the bus.

We sat in the same seat as we arrived. I blushed being beside Surge, he only smiled and nuzzled me, I took a deep breath as he did, he was just trying to calm me down but I still was blushing madly. Again like last time I fell asleep, It was a dream of me and Surge being on a date. I was dressed up all dolled up and pretty. Surge was dressed up nice and handsome, He kissed me, then started taking my clothes off, but before he could my clothes vanished, so did his, I blushed looking at his naked body from once I saw in the shower. He was licking his lips smirking devious looking at my body up and down, I tried to cover myself but my body wouldn't move as I was laid down with my legs spread apart. I gasped feeling him prod me, I gulped shouting no. Knowing that penetration hurt a lot, but I couldn't speak, my voice was away. He pounded his self into me, I shouted in silence as he did, tears pouring down my cheeks, he was aggressive, but soon the pain went away and I went with his rhythm of thrusts. Soon I could hear my voice again, I was moaning. "Surge...oh Surge faster...harder...FASTER!" he nodded demanding my pleas. He grunted, so did I, I was close to cumming. "Surge...Surge I..." "It's ok, I know, cum for me baby, I'm going to blow as well." he grunted, I leaned up holding onto him, I clenched on his member feeling trying to hold it, but it wasn't enough as he went full throttle and I came, he did too. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" we shouted in an embrace. I felt him pull out, but I did not want him to, he disappeared, but reappeared, fully clothed, snickering at me, I was confused. "You didn't really think I actually liked a nerd like you right? Good bye, I'm going with Emily, she has more bust then you ever would!" he snickered and left, I choked up and cried, still naked, but cold. I couldn't speak nor move anymore, as my dream started to blur, then I woke up being shaken. "Eclipse...Eclipse you ok? It's time to get off then bus." I woke up to Surge's voice, I yawned.

_30 minutes later~_

I told Guinevere about my dream, I sniffed, Guin hugged me saying that dream was only an illusion, don't let it stop me from getting my true love, Surge the Hedgehog, I sighed. I walked in my house, I saw Massy asleep shivering, the babysitter smiled to me as I came in. "Hello there, I'm glad you returned safely." she said smiling, then she frowned looking to Massy. "Poor dear has been shaken up since yesterday, she won't tell me why but I tried to comfort her the best I can, but I think it was just a bad dream." the nanny explained, I nodded and paid her, and thanked her, and she left. I looked to Massy who was silent. "Hey Massy you miss me?" she didn't say anything, all she did was nod. I sighed and picked her up patting her on the back to calm her down."S-S-S-Sis..." she sniffed. "Yes, what is it Massy?" I looked at her seeing she was crying. "D-D-D-De man dats at my school...he...he...he touched me in a bad place...and it...it hurt!" she cried in my shoulder, I was stunned. I tried to comfort her the best I could. I called 911 and told the police about Massy was sexual harassed, I told them I didn't know what exactly happened but my little sister is the one who experienced it, when i tried asking Massy some questions the operator told me to ask Massy over the phone, Massy just broke down and cried, I sighed trying to calm her down, the operator said that they would have police at the daycare tomorrow morning and said for me and Massy to be there as well, I nodded and was about to hang up but the operator asked last minute. "I'm sorry but what is the man's name?" "Mr. Michael." I answered, "Ok thank you, and I am sorry for this tragedy." and she hung up, she could say that again.

I called dad and told him what happened to Massy while I was gone, he was outraged but was too far away at his job and was mandatory that he was there because of a business crisis. I rolled my eyes, wasn't a surprise. I sighed as I called all my friends about Massy, hoping they could come over and help Massy cheer up, they said they would. I sighed in content and just went ahead giving Massy a bath. I've never seen Massy, or any little girl so depressed, she had bags under her eyes so you know she didn't sleep in a while, and she was trembling, she was definitely traumatized. I sighed as I pulled Massy out of the tub then the door bell rang as I was drying Massy, I told Massy to stay put as i answered the door. I saw it was everyone, and I gulped seeing Surge as well, I let all of them in and I facepalmed seeing a butt naked massy crawling done the stairs, sonic giggled picking her up. "Hey there little girl we brought some stuff for you to make you feel better." he winked and brought Massy to the bags of toys, I watched her eyes light up as she opened each package and bag, I actually smiled to myself seeing Massy not so miserable. I saw everyone play with Massy and the toys, I saw Surge got Massy a doll that she was really attached to. I picked up Massy making her drop her doll causing her to whine, I sighed as I bent to and picked it up giving it to her. "Sorry guys just need to put on her pull-up and she'll be right back I promise ok?" everyone nodded as I left with Massy. As i sat her on the bed I saw her cuddling her doll that Surge gave her. "You really like that doll don't you?" she nodded. "Hmp, he is an amazing guy isn't he..." I trailed off laying Massy, down putting on her pull-up, I got her hoodie she always wore and let her stand as she dashed downstairs, I ordered pizza from my cell phone , looked like they were going to be here a while. Then I secretly went to the kitchen making Massy's dinner, the door bell rang and I answered it, it was the pizza guy, I paid for the pizza and brought it in. "YEAH PIZZA!" the guys yelled and ran to me. "STOP!" Rouge said getting in front of me. "What do we say?" she asked tem, the were silent and sighed. "Thank you..." they replied and I giggled as i set it on the coffee table and left to go get the drinks and Massy's dinner, as everything was set and given I sighed seeing Massy happy which I enjoyed.

I sat beside Surge as I ate my pizza, I looked to him watching him eat, he looked to me with cheese dangling from his mouth, I giggled, he smiled and slurped the cheese up chewing it. After I finished my slice and sipped my water I hiccupped, Surge chuckled at me. I blushed and pouted. "Shut up." "Touchy." "Am not." "Are too." "Am not." "Are too!" We laughed and talked. I sighed as Surge asked, "What are you going to do about...you know." he said pointing towards Massy. I told him exactly what the operator told me what she'll do and how I need to be there at the daycare tomorrow. "Well...if you want...I'll be there for you if ya want..." I blushed and gasped. "R-R-Really?" he nodded. "Of course, I know it'll be tough for the both of you." he winked and I smiled. "Ok let me call the school so that they'll know we won't be there tomorrow-" "Oh no, let me." he said bringing out his cellphone and called the school. I smiled to him as he talked and smile brighter as he hung up. "ok then, its you and me at the daycare at 8:15." he implied, I nodded. "Yes, 8:15."

T.B.C.~


	11. Chapter 11 The kiss and Valentine's Day

_8:28 am~_

Massy, Surge and I were inside the daycare, we were in the main office where a cop was next to who was sitting in a chair, we were sited too but in another part of the room. Massy was shaking the whole time looking to , scared that the nightmare was going to happen again but I held Massy protectively, telling her she was safe. Soon the sheriff cop came in. He told us to leave to ask some questions, we nodded and left to the hall, the door was closed behind us. "What kind of questions do you think there asking him?" Surge asked. "Questions that he is clearly going to lie to." I growled and held Massy in my lap even tighter. Massy whined, I loosened up, "Sorry." I saw Massy brought the doll Surge got her yesterday, it was a human girly doll with orange yarn hair, purple dress, and a weaved smile. It wasn't something big but it was really close to Massy's heart. After 15 minutes walked out with a smug smile on his face as the police escorted him out in hand cuffs. I snared at him, "Ok, your turn." said the sheriff, we nodded and walked in. We sat down in the chairs from before. "Well ironically confessed to his crime, it seem's he had this problem a few years ago with his daughter, and his wife divorced him, taking custody of the child as well, he has gone into a deep depression, but it seem's he took it all out on..." he trailed off not wanting Massy to hear anymore. "Anyway we know you may want to press charges, who is the legal guardian of this child?" he asked. "My dad is sir but he is away on his job, but I am her older sister and I am to take care of her, I will inform him." I stated, he nodded. "Alright then, what is your name?" he asked getting out a note pad. "Eclipse the Hedgehog." "Address?" "406 Greenville Road." "Phone number?" I gave him my house, cell, and my dad's phone numbers too, he nodded jotting it all down. He told us we could leave and we rose up and left the room. I sighed looking at the clock on my phone, it was now 11:06 am. I did not know what to do now, but might as well stay out the whole day, it was still cold in the February winds, I shivered zipping up my coat. "So what now?" i asked, Surge shrugged and stopped trying to think of something. "Want to come to my house?" he asked and I blushed thinking. "Um...uh..." Surge chuckled, "Calm down Eclipse, its not like I'm gonna rape ya, come on, my parents are at work, he said walking away, me and Massy followed him.

We reached Surge's house, it was a big mansion with a gate to it and everything, me and Massy awed at the hou- MANSION! We walked in and the design inside was European styled, everything so beautiful. "Sit on the couch, take a load off, it s been a stressful day." Surge said taking his coat off putting it on the coat rack, me and Massy did the same and sat on the large leather couch. "You guys want anything to drink?" he asked. "Water for me please and...apple juice for Massy." I asked. "YAY APPLE JUICE!" Massy exclaimed and me and Surge laughed, Surge nodded. "Got it, be right back." he winked and left in a blink of an eye, I sighed and quickly texted Guinevere.

_Sexy Nerd: "Guin what do I do?! Me and Massy r at Surge's house!"_

I waited a second or two...

_GuineveretheHedgebat: "Girl you almost got me in trouble I'm doing a test! T_T and WHAT?! 0/0 you at his house ^/3/^ OMG OMG OMG! ok ok ok, first off you have to be calm and cool, then you try to talk to him, then bring up hobbies and try to get really close to him, then try to kiss him! "_

I blinked twice no way could that advice work, but I sighed and texted back to her.

_Sexy Nerd: "Alright then *blushes* bye Guin and the answer to 6 it ab2 bye."_

I felt a last vibrate after a minute, I laughed seeing what it said...

_GuintheHedgebat: "I KNEW IT thx sis ^3^"_

When I turned off my phone Surge came back with the drinks, I gave Massy her's and Surge gave me mine, Surge was drinking water like me. We watched TV, but something right for Massy of course, then we started talking, Massy was in my lap trying to get comfortable and sleep. I blushed seeing how he liked seeing me and Massy together and said how cute we were, I coughed saying. "Your cute too." I know he heard me because he blushed. My heart was beating really fast for I skipped the hobby part and went straight for his lips, his mouth tasted like peppermint, and had a cool chill from the ice water he just drank. I blushed feeling embarrassed for doing the first move but I saw how slowly Surge got into the kiss too as he wrapped his arms around me. We pulled away after 5 minutes panting, feeling our breathes on each others, both our cheek red as crimson. "I...I think I like kissing..." I can't believe I just said that, but I did and Surge smiled saying. "Well I'm glad you loved your first kiss..." and he pulled me into another make out session.

_The next day~_

All over school seemed to be like paparazzi for everyone knew about Surge and me as me and him walked in holding hands, I know that seem's ridiculous but hey, it's highschool. I blushed the whole time as my friend congratulated me but to me it wasn't a big of a thing as I thought, all I did was kiss the guy, we didn't really say 'I love you' yet. "Hmmm, I think you two need an extra push." Cream said cheerfully thinking. "Excellent idea Cream, but what." Amy said pondering herself. "Well...Valentines day is coming up." Rouge said smirking. closing her eyes. "That's a BRILLANT idea Rouge!" Guin said and I sighed, Valentine's day was always the worst holiday for me, no one would get me anything but I always gave something to other people, I never felt loved of this holiday. "Very well then I shall go shopping for Valentine things." "Oh no no no!" I looked to Rouge confused. "Huh?" "You are not giving him a Valentine that came from the STORE, you are getting him something from the heart...and from under your clothing." "ROUGE!" Guin smacked her side the head. "You do not always need to lure a man by her body, what you said first by making something from the heart was a better approach." Guinevere stated, I was blushing and facepalming the whole time.

_After free period~_

The whole school was buzzing about Emily's big Valentine's Day Party Bash that was happening at her mansion on Valentine's Day night, everyone was going especially since it was on a Friday night. I sighed, I was never good at parties, I would always make a fool of myself whenever I tried to play with the other kids, but Guin thought I was cute. "Are you going dude?" "Of course man Emily's parties are ALWAYS the bomb!" Everyone was saying how they were going to the party, then I bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry." "It's ok you little runt- I mean...friend." Emily said with a smile. "I was just wonder if you are coming to my party?" Emily said giggling. I raised an eyebrow. "Wait, I was invited?" I asked confused. "Well of course EVERYONE is invited to my parties, it wouldn't be fair if I just invited everyone but you now would it." I was puzzled, no one as ever said that to me before but I nodded in response. "So...are you coming?" "I...I don't know...I'm not too cool with parties..." "Oh but you must, if you don't come then I'll be all sad..." "But aren't you still mad about what happened on the field trip?" I asked. "Oh heaven's to betty no, are you?" she asked and I thought about it, my wounds healed up nicely as if I never gotten beaten up, plus I can understand the hatred and betrayal she must have felt about Surge. "No I'm not mad." I said smiling. "Good." "Yes, I will come to your party, thanks for the invite." the bell rung. "Whoops, time flies, see ya Emily!" I exclaimed rushing to my classroom.

_Emily's POV~_

Hehehe all according to plan. My plan to show Surge much of a slut she is and he'll hate her and love me! This will all work and plus it will be on Valentine's day, this is perfect! Love my Surgey while it lasts Eclipse because in the end, Surgey will be mine, all mine.

T.B.C~


	12. Chapter 12 Party disaster

_The night of the Valentines Day Party~_

I wore a red tight fitted cocktail dress me and Guinevere shopped for. I was blushing as I didn't have my glasses on but wore contacts, I also wore a little make up Rouge did and my quills combed. It was kinda a masquerade kinda type deal, everyone or mostly everyone was wearing a mask, Surge was wearing one in his black tux that had a blue cumberbun and bow tie. I blushed under my mask and started breathing hard. "What don't you go over there and dance with him?" Guin asked wearing a white slim dress along with a black mask. "I...I...I'm thirsty!" I dashed over to the punch table. As I poured myself some punch I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey Eclipse you enjoying the party?" Surge asked having a cup of punch as well, I blushed and laughed like a dork saying. "Y-Y-Yeah." We soon began talking till the DJ played a slow song, everyone was dancing with somebody. I gulped feeling Surge take my hand. "Care to dance?" he said with a deep and studded voice, I felt my breath taken away as I nodded setting my cup down on the table, forgetting I didn't know how to dance. Surge set his cup down as well and lead me to the dance floor. As we got on the floor I tried to follow the movements from Surge but stepped on his foot a few times. "Sorry!" I would say but he only chuckled a bit. "Something tells me you don't really dance?" "Yeah." I said ashamed. "It's ok, just go forward, forward backward, backward, forward, turn." I nodded and did exactly, and we danced.

_Emily's POV_

I was smirked evilly seeing that tramp dance with my man, I got a cup of punch and saw Shadow dancing with Rouge, he saw my nod to him and he sighed. He told Rouge something and she nodded as Shadow walked away to me. He reached in his jacket and got out a tube of drugs. "You know I hate you for this, all of this bullying and torturement for a guy that hates you?" "Shut up and dance with your slut!" I yelled, he growled and pinned me to the wall. "What was that, if you ever say that about my Rouge I won't hold back, you better be glad there are a lot of witnesses here." he said and walked off, I was stunned but shook my head. "Pfft, yeah right." I said as I added the drug to the punch and smirked seeing that bitch walk to the punch table.

_ Eclipse's POV_

After dancing I was getting thirsty, I told Surge that and he understood as I made my way to the punch table but was stopped by Emily, she smiled to me sweetly. "Hey Eclipse enjoying my bash?" she asked. "Um yeah it's really great." I smiled back to her. "Oh you look thristy, here." she said handing me a cup of punch, I smiled as I took it. "Thanks, but are you sure?" I asked blushing. "Yeah, I can go get another one, drink up." she giggled and I nodded and I started to drink it. It tasted kinda funny but it was still good as I finished, I hiccupped. "Uuuhhh...why are there two of-" I passed out everything was black.

_ Emily's POV_

I was able to get Minerva and the other girls to help hide that bitch. I smirked as I walked to Surge making it to phase two.

_ Surge's POV_

I was getting worried, I turn my back for one minute and Eclipse is gone from the punch table, I roll my eyes seeing Emily walking to me with a fucking smirk on her face. "What the hell do you want Emily?" "Well that's no way to talk to a person who invited you into their bash party." she pouted. "I only came because I was forced to by my friends, nothing more, nothing less, now if you'll excuse me I have somebody to find." I growled as I walked away. I went over to Eclipse's friends, maybe they know where she might have went. "Hey Guin." the hedgebat turned to me. "Hm? Oh it's you Surge, aren't you suppose to be dancing with Eclipse?" she asked looking around. "Where is she?" "You don't know where she is neither?" I said concerned. "Wait Eclipse is missing?!" Cream said hyperventilating. "Calm down babe, maybe she went to use the bathroom or something." Tails ensured, I sighed. "I hope your right Tails."

_3 hours later~ Eclipse's POV_

Ugh what happened? Why does my head hurt? Where am I, and why can't I move? I grunted feeling something injected into my arm. Then I felt weird again, but I didn't pass out, my eyes were able to vision as a blind fold was taken off my eyes, the light shined on me, I looked and saw I was lying in a bed with my wrists and ankles tied to the polls. I blushed seeing I was naked too aswell. "H-H-Hey, whats going on?!" I yelled. "Shut up you bitch!" I was whipped in the midsection, I hissed. The lights turned on to see Minerva, she was in a sex slave outfit holding a whip. There was a man video taping, I gulped. "W-W-What's going on?!" I asked and all the sudden felt a sensation in my crotch, it felt good. "Well, you dirty little slut, Surge likes you because your "sweet", "caring" and **"innocent"** but what if Surge saw you WEREN'T so 'innocent' hm?" she said smirking, I gasped as she started to rub my crotch. "N-N-No!" I yelped. "Roll the tape!" she demanded and the man nodded pressing record, I knew because the red light was on. "A-A-Ah!" I moaned, feeling ashamed that I did but I did. She was fingering me and I was wetting immediately. "My. my you are a naughty girl, your so drented down here and I haven't even started yet." she snickered. "N-N-No I'm not naughty, stop laughing!" I cried. I groaned feeling my clit harden, she laughed at it how it turned red when she teased it. "S-S-shut up! Stop laughing at it!" I cried. "Shut up and stop being a baby you whore!" she got up and whipped me at the pussy, then my face, then my stomach, she repeated this till I had marks, I shivered and cried harder, but silently so that I wouldn't get whipped again. She continued touching me till I arched my back and came, I blushed hearing her complain at how I squirted cum on her and forced me to lick it off of her. I sniffed as I finished and she undressed and climbed on to me so that her pussy was in my face. "Lick me clean bitch." she ordered. "W-W-What?" "LICK ME!" "NO!" "Fine then but I didn't want to have to do this." she got up and got a dildo, I gulped seeing the toy prod my vajaja. She smirked at me, "Say bye bye to your virginity bitch." Before she could do anything the doo busted open, I smiled with tears in my eyes to see my friends and Surge. I saw Minerva cue the guy to cut the tape and he ran away through a secret exit. "Sorry were late sis we had to fight the information out of Emily to find you." Guinevere said smirking. "Hmp whatever, take your stupid ass bitch slut over here, the deed is already done." Minerva said as she went to a bookcase pulling a book making an exit. "HOLD IT, WHAT DEED MINERVA!" Surge yelled trying to stop her but she was already gone.

The girls untied me and I hugged them. "Thank you so much you guys, and thank you too Sur-" I blinked twice as all the guys has nosebleeds, my ears twitched as I looked down and realized..."AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT DON'T LOOK AT ME AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH SO EMBARRASSING!"

_The next day~_

Dad was back home, I was didn't know if I should have told dad how I kinda got raped by Minerva last night and got drugged by Emily, I went to the hospital after getting dressed and the doctor said that I would be fine for the drugs could surpass my immune system along with a medica he gave me which I took and I felt a lot better. I passed him and started making toast as he sipped his coffee looking at the New York Times. "Where's Massy?" he asked. "On the potty." I answered. putting the bread in the toaster. "Your not gonna watch her?" he asked. "She's growing up Dad I don't think I need to be there just so she can go pee or poop." I said rolling my eyes, but he only chuckled. "So, anything happen other than the Massy situation?" he asked, my heart skipped a beat. "Well...um..." "SISSY!" Massy called from upstairs. "WHAT?!" I called back. "I GO PEE PEE!" I sighed, she needs help cleaning herself up I guess, I turned to dad. "One sec." I said and went to bathroom and saw Massy with a blank look on her face, I was confused till I sniffed the air, my pupils smallened. "AW SICK MASSY YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME!" I saw waving the air. Massy giggled. "I went pee pee and poop sissy." she giggled and I growled. "I can tell."

_At the bus stop~_

I didn't have to carry Massy to the Day Care because the Day care was closed till they could find a new teacher, also Massy was sent to an all head-start type of deal so that she will be extra prepared for kindergarten. "Hey Eclipse feeling any better?" Blaze asked. "Yes, a lot better thank you Blaze." I said smiling and sighed seeing Silver and Sonic avert their eyes from me with blushes on their faces. "You guys can look at me I'm not naked this time." "W-W-We know." they said at the same time, I facepalmed and was happy when the bus came. When I got on I saw people snicker and whisper as I got on and passed each aisle, I sat beside Death like usual. She looked to me then outside and listened to her ipod. I sighed as did the same till we stopped in the bus parking lot, when I got off I saw some people look to me and snicker, I blushed as I found my friends and I ran to them frowning. "Guys, what's up with everyone?" I asked, they looked to me and frowned as they showed me Rouge's laptop the schools laptop and having a naked pictures of me posted, I blushed. "H-H-How was this?..." I trailed off remembering last night and how I was tied up naked, and how that guy with he camera was there. "Please tell me that Minerva didn't..." they all nodded as Rouge hit play and showed me, Minerva's voice was changed and her face was blurred out but nothing changed on me. I cried and ran into the school. "Sis wait!" but it was too late I was gone.

_Surge's POV_

I wanted to punch something, I saw everything on the school's website by Tails, he tried his best to delete it but he said it was going to take time to hack into the schools' computer main frame and control it. I didn't give a shit and wanted all of it deleted now! I blame Emily, I blame Minerva. I swear if I saw any of their fucking face I would..."Surge..." turned seeing Shadow. "Look if your trying to cheer me up it's not going to work, I'm super pissed right now..." "I...I'm here to tell you that...I kinda have been helping Emily..." "What the fuck did you just say?" I growled. Shadow sighed as he told me everything he did to help Emily and the reason which, I threw a lightning sphere at him and kicked him in the face and pinned him to a wall. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU HELP THOSE MONSTERS, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MISERY ECLIPSE HAS HAD TO GO THROUGH BE OF YOU HELPING THOSE BITCHES?!" I yelled, the whole room echoed, my eyes red with rage, I was close to turning dark, Shadow didn't say anything, but said, "I'm sorry...I know..." I let him go calming down. "Leave me alone right now...I have to go find Eclipse..." I left out the room leaving Shadow alone to think.

T.B.C.~


	13. Chapter 13 The worst is over The end

_Surge's POV_

I walked in the hall trying to find Eclipse but only to bump into Guinevere. She looked to me worried. "Have you seen Eclipse? No I havent!" we said at the same time, I facepalmed. "Ok so do you have an IDEA of where she is?" I asked and Guin shook her head. "I'll try the girls' bathroom, you try the biology lab." Guin suggested, I nodded and went off looking for her.

_ Guinevere's POV_

I went into the girls bathroom and heard crying, it was Eclipse, I sighed as I came in and hugged her. It was passed first period before she called down. "Eclipse I'm so sorry this happened to you..." she didn't say anything. Her eyes were red and swollen, her face was pale, she got up and left. I didn't go after her, she needed space, but I was afraid for her and felt sorry for her too.

_ Eclipse's POV_

I walked through the halls, I heard people talk about me, snickering, muttering, I sniffed as I was walking out the school but heard my name being called. "ECLIPSE PLEASE WAIT!" I slowly turned, it was Surge. I didn't want him to see me but he was so fast he grabbed me by my arms. "Listen I know those bitches are making your life miserable, but I swear, they will pay their due!" he growled in anger, not at me but at Emily and Minerva. I had tears in my eyes. "Surge...I...just know...I..." I wanted to tell him so bad but I couldn't, with all the things going on, it wasn't the time to share unbound love. All I wanted was to go to a different school, to go to some where, where this never happened, and I thought my life sucked before, it sucks worse now. I ran out the door not stopping, running home.

_A week later~_

I haven't been at school all week, I've talk with Guin on facebook so she could give me some updaters on the stuff at school. She told me Tails was able to erase everything but the whole thing was posted on Emily's page on facebook and everyone was leaving nasty, rude, and unspeakable comment. I sighed as facebook was no longer a safe place for communication so I stayed facebook as well. i only text Guin and my friends now. Dad comforted me, I was on the couch texting Guin when I heard Massy come down stairs, she looked like she was in pain, she was holding her crotch. "Massy whats wrong?" I asked she whimpered and waddled to me. "It...It hurts." she said and I gulped. "DAD!"

_At the hospital~_

Me and dad were in the waiting room, I texted Guinevere what was happening the whole time. Then the doctor came, dad said he wanted me to inform him on everything. I rolled my eyes, he was afraid of the worse. "Yes doctor." I said as he looked at his clipboard. "Well it seem's that little miss Massy's pain came from an late infection that came from when her cherry was broken, it is coming late because Massy's body was in paralyzed shock and didn't take notice till...it got a little serious...anyway she'll get better after a shot." he said as he wrote something down on the paper. "Oh thank goodness...so is it gonna be like a flu shot or..." "No the shot will be inject a her..." he whispered it to me and I gasped.. "WHAT?!" I blushed holding my crotch that time shivering. "Ouch." "Yes it will be painful, but worth it."

_Back at home~_

Massy was whining and groaning in pain the whole way, dad stopped at Mcdonald's to get her an icecream, she was still crying, my ears flattened not wanting to hear it anymore. We walking into the house and Massy went straight to her room. I sat on the couch as dad went with Massy to her room. I heard the doorbell ring, I got up and answered it, I gasped seeing it was Surge. He had a bunch of flowers in his hand. "May I come in?" he asked in a deep voice handing me the flowers, I blushed taking them and nodded stepping aside as he did. "Thanks, and of course." I muttered as I closed the door after him. I put the flowers in an empty vase and watered them, then sat beside Surge. It was silent, we weren't staring at each other, more like looking at our laps. I sighed and piped up, "Why did you come?" I asked. "I was worried about you, its not like you to not come to school." he said trying to smile. "You know why I can't go." I said angrily looking to the floor. "Emily and Minerva got arrested for what they put on the schools website and police saw it too, they are now in civilized prison." Surge said smiling more now. "Are people still talking about me though?" I asked, the Surge frowned. "Yes...but I kicked the guys AND girls in the nutz if they did though." I giggled at him at what he said. "What? I did, and lets just say Amanda wasn't happy with me." he shook his head, I chuckled, Amanda was a shemale hedgewolf.

I told Surge about Massy and he shivered, "I know I felt her pain too." I said shaking my head. "Where is she?" he asked. "In her room in agony with my dad." I pointed, he nodded. There was silence again. "Surge...I..." he looked to me with those glorious brown eyes, I gulped. Come on Eclipse don't be a pussy...just say it! I took a deep breath, "Surge the Hedgehog I love you and I have ever since I seen you freshmen year!" To tell the truth it seemed what I said froze time. Surge's reaction took awhile to show, but in the end he smiled, "I love you too Eclipse the Hedgehog." I panted licking my lips kissing him. The passion I wanted, the love I wanted, the feeling I wanted, I wanted it all, all at once. I was no longer a innocent nerd girl, I was now a young lady nerd and I have the boyfriend to prove it! I climbed onto him with my legs on either side of his waist. I blushed feeling his boner poke my crotch. "Heh sorry." he said blushing. "I-I-Its ok." I said shuffling my legs, he looked at me in wonder. "Are you...are you wet?" he asked, I gulped and blushed. "I...I don't know..." "May I check?" I didn't say anything as I saw him unbuckle my pants and unzip them putting his hand in my underwear. I shook as I felt him feel me. "W-W-Well?" I asked, I saw him chuckle, "Your soaking wet down here." he brought his hand up and showed me, I moaned taking off my shirt showing my bra. "Ahem..." I thought I was going to die...dad...was right there...with his coffee...oh God. "DAD OMG LOOK AWAY AH IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" I exclaimed. "Yeah yeah." he said sipping his coffee. "That's the same line I used when I was your age when I got caught, listen Massy is upstairs, try to keep it down if you can, but if you want my advice, I'd take the guest room." he said winking at us and heading upstairs but stopped at the middle. "Oh yeah and you!" he pointed to Surge, "Treat her right." Surge nodded blushing. "Yes sir." "Alright then, have fun you two." my dad said smirking and went into Massy's room, my blush was so large, that was so embarrassing. "So...wanna go upstairs?" Surge said smirking picking me up and started walking toward the stairs. "W-W-Wait, my shirt!" Surge kept going smirking. "Trust me your not gonna need it for a long while."

We were in the guest bedroom, he was kissing me as he closed the door with his foot. he took off his shoes and laid me on the bed as he was unbuckling his pants. My ears twitched hearing footsteps and saw something slid under the door. I blushed as I stopped kissing Surge to pick it up. I blushed seeing what it was...it was a condom but...it was a female condom. I heard in health class they were more better than a guy condom, but why the hell would dad have a...ya know what I'm not gonna finish that question. "What's that a condom?" Surge asked taking it from me. "Y-Y-Yes but its a female condom." I said blushing. "Well then lets put this on you, or should I say in you?" he chuckled and gestured me to lay down. I nodded and did. No way was I about to lay there and have a guy insert a plastic baggy in me! But yet I did, I guess my body really wanted it.

Surge was on top of me, he kissed me one last time before he said, "Ready?" I nodded "More than I'll ever be." he nodded and jolt up I grunted as a few tears were shown, but Surge kissed them away and waited for me to be ready. I sighed after a while and nodded to him letting him know it was ok. He nodded and started to start up again, we moaned, and groaned, and grunted. Soon we were at it for at least 2 hours. "Oh Surge I...I can't hold it!" I whimpered. "M-M-Me either, cum for me baby, let it all out!" I whimpered as I knew he came and so did I. We were panting, the room stitched of our hormones, I was no longer the innocent nerd I once was.

_The next day~_

Me and Surge walked into the school officially boyfriend and girlfriend, again word spread fast and everyone congratulated us. I hugged Guinevere and all was well. We hung out a lot and my dad decided to quick his job to be more close to Massy since he knew I had more of a social life now. Still a jerk by the way. Ok to be honest he really didn't per say quit, he just has his job full time at home. Anyway me and my boyfriend Surge was happy and that's all that matters. I was also able to go to school with less drama, the principal had my back and everyone seemed to forget the whole thing online instantly. Emily and Minerva I didn't see till graduation, they didn't dare speak or look to me. Nor did I care, I had the boy of my dreams and I had my highschool days.

The End~


End file.
